This invention relates to an injection-type internal combustion engine, especially a diesel engine, whose cylinders are arranged in line, with two overhead camshafts, and four valves and a central pump nozzle for each cylinder, and with detachable rocker arms being provided on the cylinder head above the respective camshaft, for actuating the pump nozzles.